Bajo la lluvia Micro fic
by luissid
Summary: Candy esta enamorada de Dr. Albert Andrew. Pero alguien se opondrá a ese amor que esta por nacer...


Solo tenía unas semanas de haber empezado en el hospital como enfermera y no podía dejar de pensar en el Dr. Andrew. Era muy atento con todas pero algo me decía que conmigo era algo diferente.

A pesar de conocer a sus sobrinos desde pequeños, nunca lo había visto. Él es 5 años mayor que yo y eso hizo que él creciera alejado de su familia. Fue una gran casualidad haberlo conocido en este lugar.

" _Ok ya pase 15 minutos de mis 20 de almuerzo pensando de nuevo en él. -Suspiro mientras observo el cielo. Parece que lloverá.-Bueno, en vista que solo tomaré un jugo será mejor que me apresure."_

¡Cielos! como siempre me atrase, bien dice la jefa de enfermeras que soy una torpe. Mejor levanto la mirada antes de toparme...

Lo-lo lamento- digo mientras me levanto como lo pensé me tropecé - ¡Oh! Dr. Andrew lo siento mucho.

-Vamos Candy, dime Albert. Sabes que es un placer toparme contigo- me dice mientras me tiende la mano, desde el suelo levanto la vista y me encuentro con sus ojos azules.

 _"Cielos este hombre es tan guapo_ "... En eso reacciono. _Ah... Si… debo darle la mano._

-Disculpa Albert pero no quiero que piensen mal de nosotros si te trato de esta forma- dije un poco avergonzada, el solo me sonrió y me levantó.

-No me molestaría en lo más mínimo. Pero sé que a ti si, así que dime Albert mientras estemos solos nada más.

 _Woow y de nuevo me quedo sin palabras, es tan lindo_. -Nos vemos luego Candy, espero aceptes tomar un café conmigo al terminar tu turno. Además quería preguntarte si ya tendrás pareja para la fiesta que realizará mi familia este fin de semana _\- No sé si el golpe en mi cabeza me ha dejado mal, o acaso Albert me está ¿invitando?-¿_ Candy?

-Lo-lo siento, seguro nos podemos tomar ese café y no, no tengo pareja. Hablamos luego.

Me despedí corriendo sin darme cuenta que alguien nos observaba.

Al llegar al salón de reuniones todo el salón quedo en silencio cuando entré. Oh cielos eso me pasa por llegar tarde. Junto a la maestra esta Eliza uffff no sé porque tomó el curso de primeros auxilios, estoy segura que es solo para parecer interesante ante Albert. A ella ni le gusta ser enfermera.

-Candy ven por favor- Escucho a mi profesora llamarme.

 _Oh rayos y ¿ahora que olvide?_

Llegué junto a ella cuando note el aire denso en el salón ¿qué ocurre? - ¿Si profesora?

-Candy, Eliza te vio coqueteando con uno de nuestros doctores, según me comento, ha notado como tú has intentado seducir a uno de nuestros doctores más importantes. También te vió dejando notas en su casillero haciéndole invitaciones indecorosas al Dr. Andrew y no solo a él. Como sabes no estamos en contra de que salgan con los doctores, pero sí que se haga un escándalo. Lo lamento Candy pero estas expulsada del programa. Recoge tus cosas.

Y escuche como caía un trueno a lo lejos, estoy segura que empezó a llover o son mis lágrimas que amenazan con ¿salir?

Solo asentí con mi cabeza y me di la vuelta sin intentar defenderme, no podía ver a nadie.

 _¿Que hice para merecer esto?-me dije con coraje._

 _Pero no me verán llorar, levanta la cabeza Candy tú no has hecho nada así que sal con la cabeza en alto, me dije a mi misma._

Está lloviendo fuerte es bueno que mis uniformes estén secos en esta bolsa plástica. La doctora Patricia prometió llevar mis cosas a mi apartamento. Hace frío pero me gusta sentir la lluvia sobre mi rostro. Ayuda a disfrazar las lágrimas. Lamento no haberme podido despedir de Albert, seguro se molestará que no pueda irme a tomar ese café con él, espero me comprenda. No ha visto mi mensaje pidiendo disculpas. Y aquí voy de nuevo a llorar solo espero que no le afecte en nada estas calumnias.

-¡CANDY!- Oh cielos ahora me imagino su voz, ya estoy empapada hasta los huesos, pero no importa, pero me hubiera gustado por lo menos decirle adiós.

-¡CANDY!- muy bien parece que tengo alucinaciones porque no hay un alma en las calles y menos en esta parte del hospital, pero alguien me ha tomado del brazo.

¿ Albert?

-Candy, está lloviendo muy fuerte y estas empapada. Me acabo de enterar, no te preocupes aclaré las cosas con la profesora y le exigí a Eliza que se fuera del hospital, no sé qué hacía aquí en primer lugar. Estas helada Candy,¿ te sientes bien? Mi apartamento está cerca vamos ahí y te podrás secar. Oh, joder. ¡estas muy fría! Por favor, dime algo.

Y aquí estoy congelada pensando.

 _¿En serio es Albert frente a mí?_

 _Sí,_ son sus manos las que me toman de los brazos mientras intenta hacerme mover, y de nuevo las lágrimas, escucho que dijo algo de aclararlo todo, pero solo puedo ver que esta mojado igual que yo. Y su voz cada vez suena más asustada. Solo pienso en tocar su rostro y cerciorarme si es él.

Lo quiero, es como si fuéramos almas gemelas. Acercó mis manos mojadas y temblorosas y sí, es su rostro, aquel bello rostro que me mira con preocupación sin importar que la lluvia también afecta su piel. Y aunque no quiero ser egoísta, una parte de mí se deleita al ver como cierra sus ojos recibiendo mi caricia.

-Candy, por favor vamos te puedes enfermar me preocupas.- Vuelve a abrir sus ojos y ahora los veos más oscuros, veo determinación en ellos y esa chispa que veía ahora es fuego puro lo que hay en ellos, solo sentí su abrazo y me besa, bajo la lluvia, sus brazos a mi alrededor, en ese beso sentí su amor, su miedo, su esperanza. Me abrazaba con fuerza en sus dedos podía sentir su pasión y le correspondí con todas mis fuerzas, olvidándome de donde estaba y lo que nos rodeaba. Simplemente nos besamos disfrutando de nuestro amor. No importa lo que digan ni lo que piensen. Ya luego veremos que pasará pero bajo esta lluvia y ahora solo somos los dos.


End file.
